Shisaku
by animelover810
Summary: Sakura  innocent/fragile.It was what she wasnt. What they called her was a reminder of who she served and what she didnt know. She was Shisaku, an experiment. Will the price of knowing one's past shatter her? Or will the boy with red eyes be there again?
1. Chapter 1

**Shisaku**

**Prologue:**

Dark eyes regarded the darkened clouds with a rueful smirk. How ironic that the weather reflected his current mood. The figure lounged languidly on the window sill peering out at the gloomy environment; anyone walking by would assume the person to be relaxing after training intensely that morning. But anyone who knew anything about Uchiha Itachi knew better than to assume things, especially when it came to the unreadable and unpredictable heir. It was a sure way to get a one way ticket to the graveyard.

"Itachi, are you ready for your mission?" Said boy scowled at the sound of the older man's voice. The Police Chief of the Konoha Military Force, the Head of the proud Uchiha Clan, his father, Uchiha Fugaku. One of the many people breathing down his neck, pushing him to achieve higher ranks faster, become stronger, train harder, and all for the benefit of the Uchiha Clan. To them, he was nothing more than a pawn in their quest for more power. They made him _sick_.

Fugaku was about to open his mouth again when the tatami door was wrenched open with enough force that he had to step back in surprise. He met the eyes of his ten year old son and had to repress a shiver. It was like looking at your own death. "I'm leaving now Otou-sama." Itachi said blankly before walking noiselessly down the darkened hallway. "This is your first Chunin mission Itachi. As always you represent the Clan and we hold you to high expectations. Do not disappoint us and I expect a mission report when you return." Fugaku said gruffly. Lightning flashed and Fugaku swore his son's eyes turned red, but he brushed it off after seeing Itachi's normal blank look.

"Hai. Of course Otou-sama." Itachi said inclining his head respectfully before continuing down the hall, the strap of his pack clutched tightly in his hand. Itachi somewhat relaxed at the smell of his mother's cooking and realized that it was noon. Midday already and yet his younger brother Sasuke wasn't up. His mother spoiled him too much, but he understood she was giving Sasuke the affection and attention she could not give to Itachi. However, such coddling would only hinder Sasuke in the future.

Said woman was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on an elaborate bento box with the Uchiha Fan painted on the lid. He was tempted to throw it away but he knew it'd hurt his mother's feelings and he sensed her rising from bed before daybreak. The Uchiha Matriarch proudly gazed upon her eldest son, decked out in all black with his Chunin vest, and gave him a small smile. If you knew where to look, you could probably catch a glimpse of worry in the creases by her eyes or how her warm eyes were slightly misted. But only if you knew where to look.

"I packed your favorites Itachi, in honor of your first Chunin mission. I know you will do well." She said softly. _Come home safe_, her eyes said, but she wasn't allowed to say that. The Clan didn't tolerate weakness. He bowed and left the Main House, glancing at the sky. It looked like rain but he decided to walk to the gates where he was to meet his teammates and their squadron leader. It wouldn't take any more than a small Katon jutsu to dry his clothes if they got wet. It was one of the few choices he got to make for himself.

As predicted, his fellow Uchiha clansmen fell over themselves to greet his this morning, wishing him luck on his mission and congratulating him on his outstanding performance at the Chunin Exams. All Liars. Everyone of them. These were the same people who talked about him behind his back, whispering about how unnaturally talented he is, how cold he was, how much of a monster he was turning out to be. Itachi smirked. Maybe he was a monster.

He was only a couple streets away from the gates when his trained ears heard a breathless "Itachi-kun!" from behind him. Itachi turned and his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the pink haired sprite beaming a bright smile at him. The only color on this dull day. His cherry blossom.

"Sakura, you ran all the way here?" He asked, bending down to her level. She nodded enthusiastically. "I knew you were going on a mission so I made you a snack!" She declared, "Plus I wanted to say goodbye."

Itachi smiled slightly, the first smile in a long time, and took the bento box, putting it in his bag. Sakura looked at him with watery eyes and pleaded, "Promise you'll be careful okay? I don't know what'd I do if you got hurt Itachi-kun." He was taken aback. When had anyone besides his mother taken his well being into consideration? He gave her a small smile, the only one who could ever receive it, the only one who deserved to see it.

"I promise. Arigato for the box. Now get home before it rains." He said, ruffling her hair affectionately, "I'll be back in two weeks." Sakura nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you Itachi-kun." She whispered.

Later on, Itachi sat a ways from his teammates and opened his mother's bento. Sashimi, tempura udon and curry rice were all elegantly arranged and Itachi smirked. Putting it aside, Itachi opened Sakura's bento and couldn't help but chuckle. Several sticks of colorful dango were lined up together and although it was simple, Itachi enjoyed it the best.

Izumo and Kotetsu were worried. Uchiha Itachi's team was late by a week and the little emerald eyed girl hadn't left the stone bench near the gate since the day they were suppose to arrive. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she didn't move at all. They'd tried to move her, but she had kicked and bit them until they left her alone. When asked why she didn't go home she replied, "I'm waiting for Itachi-kun to come home! He promised!"

Kotetsu just hoped they got back soon. Even from his post he could see Sakura was shaking and her eyes were in and out of focus. They knew Sakura's foster parents didn't care about the girl; all they cared about were the large checks they received for her. Sakura was the last of the extremely wealthy civilian Haruno Clan who had been decimated during the Kyuubi attack. It was obvious she wasn't treated well. Her dark blue pants had been repaired several times with different shades of blue that didn't quite match. Her hair was a dark pink instead of the normal rose colored tresses and her skin was darkened slightly by grime. She wasn't a filthy girl at all, but there was only so much a six year old could do by themselves. And the Hokage had too much work to do to be worried about the welfare about a single child.

Izumo let out a sigh of relief as a Chunin team came in with Itachi in the rear. The rest flitted away but Kotetsu grabbed Itachi's arm. The Uchiha glared at his with his angry red stare and forced himself not to snap the watchman's arm with just a flick of his wrist. "What took you so long?" Kotetsu demanded, his concern for Sakura over the past week coming out. Itachi raised an eyebrow and Kotetsu forced himself not to flinch under his gaze.

Izumo wrenched Kotetsu away and pointed to the trembling child on the bench. "Sakura hasn't eaten or slept. She's been sitting on that bench for the past week waiting for you." Izumo explained. Faster than they could keep up, Itachi cradled Sakura's limp form in his arms, gently rocking her despite their curious gazes. She'd lost weight he thought absently, feeling her small ribs pressing into his forearm.

"I-Itachi-k-kun?" She whispered hoarsely, wincing as her lips cracked and started bleeding. "Hai. I'm here now Sakura." He said gently. She gave a weak smile and closed her eyes.

"I knew you'd c-come."

* * *

_What was her name? She didn't know. Orochimaru-sama called her his "precious pet"; others called her Yami because of what she did and who she served. Where did she come from? Again she didn't know. Kabuto-sama said she had been reborn, whatever **that** meant. She had no other memories before waking up to see her master's gleeful face._

The middle aged nobleman held out his cup for another serving of sake while raucously laughing at the night's entertainment. Two servant boys were viciously fighting each other, biting and snarling like rabid animals. The prize: the winner would be allowed to have the table scraps of the guests. To the two boys who rarely got to eat, it was like a dream come true. Never mind that they had been the best of friends up until tonight, or that they had grown up together in a life of servitude. None of that mattered; this was about survival of the fittest. Hunger overruled friendship.

Keisuke cheered along with the rest of the crowd as the leaner of the two boys nimbly dodged the other's fists and swept him off his feet. He growled and jumped on top of him, his small hands encircling the other boy's throat tightly. He held on, ignoring his friend's desperate hits and scratches as his body convulsed for air. Finally he stopped moving and the winner slowly climbed off the corpse, tears running down his cheeks as the realization of what he'd done hit him.

But Keisuke was no longer paying attention to the brutal fight. His gaze had locked with one of the host's beautiful waitresses and he felt familiar stirrings in his lower belly. Coyly, she held a fan up and slowly made her way towards him, her hips swinging with feminine grace. Keisuke's dark brown eyes never left her body as she gracefully kneeled beside him. "Is everything to your liking Hosuma-sama?" Pink pouty lips asked him. He smirked and held up his cup and she obliged. Bending slightly to grasp the sake bottle, Keisuke was treated to a glimpse of her cleavage which was on display due to the kimono she was wearing. Her innocent gray eyes entranced him as he grabbed her wrist suddenly and dragged her away from the crowd, ignoring her protests. He was hungry for a different sort of entertainment now.

_So she was loyal only because she knew nothing else. Locked from the outside world, she spent her days training at her master's command. He owned her and she strived to meet his goals, his deadlines, everything because it was all she knew. She was a deadly assassin and a fully trained kunoichi who did whatever it took to complete her mission._

"Hosuma-sama please!" She begged as he pulled her close once they were in a private room. Keisuke's large hands began to tug at her kimono, licking his lips in anticipation. His hands fumbled with the strings of his hakamas. "You got a name?" He asked breathlessly, gazing at the gray eyed goddess as she whimpered and pleaded with him to let her go. He hissed in pleasure and pain as he forced her hands around him. Once fear glazed eyes hardened as she bent him down to whisper in his ear. "You may call me Death." She crushed the pulsing appendage in her hand viciously. Keisuke tried to scream but his throat had been ripped open before he could open his mouth.

She was Yami, Orochimaru's precious pet, she was a shisaku. An experiment.

* * *

As you can see I'm slightly more sadistic than my younger sister CBreezy13. But if anyone is too uncomfortable please tell me. This is my first story and your opinion matters to me. Or even if you want me to add anything in. The basic plot is set but anything can happen, I'm very flexible so any side pairings you want I may add as well. Any questions feel free to ask in your reviews or PM me at any time! I'll try my best to answer any questions so long as it doesnt reveal too much of the plot! And any requests for my next story are welcome as well! Whatever genre, pairing or basic plot you want I'll try and see if I can make something of it!

Your reviews inspire me!

- animelover810


	2. Chapter 2

**Shisaku**

**Chapter 1:**

Sometimes she had dreams.

Most of the time she didn't understand what they meant. They were sort of like pictures but the people in them would talk but she couldn't hear what was being said. It was very frustrating because every night without fail, they happened. Sometimes they were the same, sometimes they were different.

She dreamed of a beautiful but sad dark haired woman and a sulking boy that looked just like her. She dreamed of a blonde haired boy with whiskers along with a group of odd children sitting in what looked to be a school of some sort. Sometimes she'd get a glimpse of a little girl with pink hair crying in a corner but most of the time, she dreamed of a black haired boy with red eyes and her heart would always clench. But that was impossible because she didn't have a heart.

Of course, she never told Orochimaru-sama about these strange dreams. Instinct told her not to, so she decided to do some research on her own. She'd come to the conclusion that they were suppressed memories but of what, she didn't know. She supposed it was her mysterious past that she knew nothing about.

But one night, a name came to her. Sakura. Was that her name? It sounded familiar but it wasn't what she knew, so she kept it to herself, to think on later. The name was sweet and innocent, nothing at all like her. She was anything but innocent.

* * *

The sun cast its usual brilliant light over the land, bringing with it the cheerful blue skies and ritualistic vitality the land sought and needed. But in Otogakure, the sun couldn't pierce its gloomy gray overcast or its despairing atmosphere. Here in the Sound village, there was no laughter or smiles; anything good was heavily discouraged through verbal and more often physical actions.

Yami leaned back in her windowsill, her leg hanging lazily out the window. The Sound village was located where the Rice Country's capital once was. As such, she resided with Orochimaru-sama in the Daimyo's palace, a three story structure with four levels under ground at Orochimaru-sama's order.

Although her master liked to dwell in the lower levels, she preferred the highest floor where almost no one besides the servants could bother her. And even then, that was a rare occurrence, her reputation as a bloodthirsty killer made sure that she wasn't disturbed.

She blinked tiredly; she had that dream about the boy with red eyes again. A commotion outside caught her attention and she growled when she saw a young boy getting beaten by the Sound Four. Wondering why it bothered her, Yami went into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Peering into the mirror, she was surprised to see gray eyes peering back at her. 'Of course. I forgot to take off the henge after last night's mission.' She thought. Her reflection shifted and she let out a sigh as the henge dropped. Stepping out the bathroom after her shower, she braided her waist long hair in a ponytail while sharp eyes looked over her uniform. Donning the zipped up jacket and purple skirt with black shorts, Yami formed a hand sign and left her bedroom.

Along her way to her daily check-up, she passed by several of Orochimaru-sama's servants with collars around her. They glared at her with hatred and envy, but wisely said nothing. She stroked her necklace thoughtfully, true she wasn't exactly free but she was trustworthy enough that she didn't need a harness.

Entering the infirmary, Yami bowed to Kabuto and sat on the table, not missing the lustful glance he sent her. She sighed lightly, she was Sound's dark princess and Orochimaru made sure to warn all his subordinates that no one was to touch her without his permission. But that didn't stop her from teasing the young medic; it was their game to see how much they could get away with under their master's nose. However, today she wasn't in the mood.

"Hmm, have you been getting enough sleep Hime-chan?" He purred, his cold hand climbing up her leg. She narrowed her eyes irritably and crossed her legs. "No. Is it insomnia Kabuto-sama?" She asked curiously. Kabuto chuckled, she was too cute.

"No but I will give you some sleeping pills to help." He smiled, frankly, he was irritating her. Setting aside his clipboard, Kabuto grabbed her ponytail roughly and tried to pry her lips open with his tongue. "I'm not in the mood today." She growled but Kabuto ignored her. Feeling him trying to pull down her skirt, Yami touched the back of his neck and sent a spark of chakra into him.

Immediately Kabuto slumped over and she kicked him off her. "I said I wasn't in the mood." She grumbled, fixing her clothes before disappearing in a swirl of black smoke.

As soon as she walked into the dining hall, Orochimaru beckoned her to sit beside him. Bowing reverently, she sat at the table where her meal already was set. His golden eyes slid lazily over to her.

"How is your training pet? Did you finish learning that particularly nasty genjustsu I taught you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes milord. I perfected it yesterday." Yami answered, biting into an apple. "Good, then afterwards I'll have to teach you a new jutsu. Pretty soon, I won't have anything else left to teach you." He sighed but Yami knew he was ecstatic at her fast learning skills. She subtly looked at the window in time to catch a glimpse of a shadow passing by.

"Orochim-" She was cut off when a Sound ninja ran in, saying there were several intruders from Konoha attacking. Yami formed a hand sign with one hand and her eyes dilated. Her mind's eye went through several corridors and halls before finding the shinobi that had invaded the base. She blinked and her eyes went back to normal.

"There are five high level ANBU with large reserves of chakra. They will be here in a matter of minutes. This should be a challenge" Yami smirked, her eyes gleaming.

"No." Yami looked at her master incredulously. "I'm strong Orochimaru-sama! Let me dispose of them." She protested. Did he think she was weak? Why did he doubt her abilities? Yami's head hurt from all the questions and it didn't help that something was telling her to leave while she could and go home. But where exactly was home?

"I do not doubt you pet, but if you die then all my work will be for nothing. Now go and I will come for you later." Orochimaru hissed, pulling out his Kusanagi sword from his mouth. Yami swallowed thickly and ran towards the wall.

She touched the panel with a glowing purple hand and the wall slid open, allowing her to go down the dirt tunnel. Orochimaru smirked as the wall closed and turned to face the ANBU that were coming in. "Let's play children." He laughed.

Yami darted through the tunnel, battling herself. She wanted to stay, she wanted to fight, she wanted to _kill_, but on the other hand, she had this inexplicable urge to run away from her master. It must be her unlocked memories, she surmised as she came to the exit. She hesitated, the only times she'd been out the base was for her missions and they were usually at night. She'd never been outside during the daytime before.

'**Scared?**' A strange and awfully familiar voice taunted and Yami took a deep breath before leaving the tunnel. Light blinded her for a second, but as her eyes adjusted, she grinned. She was free.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he kicked a stray pebble. It wasn't fair he had to stay behind to dispose of the bodies while the rest of the ANBU team went after Orochimaru and Kabuto. Just because he was a rookie didn't mean anything! They were just intimidated by his awesome skills. Yeah, that right!

The jinchuriki grinned as he started the signs for a Katon jutsu when a flash of light caught him in the eye. He pulled out a kunai as a precaution and walked silently into the forest. Naruto blinked stupidly.

There was a girl lying on the ground, seemingly asleep. The flash of light had been the glare of the sun reflecting off the kunai she had in her hand. He yelped as said kunai went sailing by his head, cutting off a few hairs.

"You were trying to sneak up on me?" the girl asked viciously, another kunai in hand. "No!" Naruto denied frantically,"You looked like you were asleep and I was wondering why such a pretty girl was here alone in this creepy forest!"

The girl looked at him blankly and Naruto blushed, cursing his big mouth. She must have not thought he was a threat because she put her weapon away and stood up, brushing off her skirt. Naruto gawked.

She had long midnight black hair and pointy ears. When she smiled at him, he could see her fangs but the most striking thing about her was her vibrant green eyes that made him feel depressed. If they stood next to each other, he thought, they could almost be twins, except for the hair of course.

"So who are you?" She asked curiously. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" He yelled, doing a good guy pose. She giggled and Naruto blushed again.

"You're a Leaf shinobi, correct?" She asked, motioning at his hitai-ate. Grinning wildly, he nodded. Then he frowned. "Are you a Sound ninja? I hope not because I don't want to fight you." He said seriously. Her eyes dulled so fast Naruto thought she was going to say yes but then her eyes came back to life and she shook her head.

"I don't belong to a village." She replied. "Well, you can come to Leaf then! I bet obaa-chan wont mind!" Naruto exclaimed. "Alright Naruto-san." She smiled.

"Great! I just gotta clean up and we can go!" Naruto said before going towards the bodies, "By the way, what's your name?"

She froze, her eyes turning distant before she began to focus again and she gave a shaky smile.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura."

* * *

Okay for all those confused, Yami is what they called Sakura because no one knew her real name. Now that she knows her real name, she'll be called Sakura from now on. Also, the past tense on top and the present tense on the bottom like in the last chapter will nto happen every chapter. Only in certain chapters will that happen. And thank you **minniemousemom, TeenageCrisis **and** angel897**! This chapter was dedicated to you three who were the first to review my story! Please readers, review and tell me what you think, it means alot to me! And angel897 that is a very good idea and you are on the right track but I cannot tell you how right you are because it'd give away too much of the story but I guaranteed it will comes as a shock to all of you!

Your reviews inspire me!

- animelover810


End file.
